


Goal

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! [27]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, haha - Freeform, not telling - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: Barry has a goal and today he is going to go through with it.





	

Barry looked up from his work when Detective Snart walked in with Patty beside him. The man looked over and smiled in greeting before turning back to what his partner was saying. A couple months ago Barry had been struck by lightning and had woken up to more than a few changes at the precinct. The first was that Len and Joe were no longer partners. The CCPD had gained two new members who needed someone to show them the ropes. Who better then the two best detectives on the force? So Len got paired up with Patty and Joe got Eddie. The second big change was that Iris, Barry’s foster sister and best friend, was in a relationship with Eddie, Joe’s partner. Now they haven’t told Joe yet. The other big change was that Lisa Snart, Len’s younger sister, was in a steady, healthy relationship with Cisco Ramon, a techie from STAR labs. Barry loved the guy and Len admitted to actually liking him too. He treated Lisa right without acting like she couldn’t take care of herself. Apparently Barry’s doctor works part time at STAR labs as well because when Caitlin came in to yell at him for missing his appointment Cisco noticed her. That ended up going into a conversation about how he was the one struck by lightning and complete geek outs. The last huge change was Barry’s goal. He always made one goal each month to accomplish. His goal for this month was to finally tell Len that he had a major crush on him. Hey worst comes to worse he could probably talk to Oliver and Captain Lance about working at the SCPD. Lisa had taken one look at him the day he was back and told him that Len _was_ still single.

 

“Hello Barry.” a smooth voice greeted him. Looking up he saw Len standing before him, smiling.

 

“Hi Len.” Barry greeted in return. Barry went to go grab the file he knew Len was waiting on. He turned around to see the older man smiling down at his phone. Len looked up, seeing Barry looking at him curiously.

 

“It’s this girl,” Len’s smile grew, “I have a date tonight.” Barry felt the moment his heart shattered. Forcing a happy smile in place Barry handed the folder to him.

 

“Oh, she cute?” He asked, willing himself not to cry. He could already hear the whispered words at the back of his mind telling him how much of an idiot he was but he just pushed them back further.

 

“Yeah,”

 

“Well good luck.” Barry managed to get out.

 

“Thanks.” Len left, happy as could be while Barry watched. Only after Len left did Barry finally let himself crumple. He still didn’t let tears fall though, not here, not at work where there are people who can walk in. That didn’t stop the burning or the tightness in his throat. He walked over to a drawer and pulled out a small journal. He flipped to a specific page. November 2014 was written on the top. 

 

_November 2014_  
 _Goal: Tell Len that I ~~love~~ have a **huge** crush on him._

Barry ripped the page out and just stared at it for a few moments before going over to the paper shredder. He watched as the machine ate the page and the words on it. Such an idiot. Of course Len would find someone to date. Why did you think it was ever a good idea. It’s probably some really pretty girl that’s way above you. What were you thinking? Len’s out of your league, even more so than any of your other crushes. It’s a good thing you never worked up your courage otherwise he would have just turned you down.

 

“Allen where are those… Allen?” Barry turned to see Captain Singh looking at him in concern, 

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Just a little under the weather.” Barry replied with a strained smile. Singh stared at him for a moment.

 

“Go head home, I’ll have Mardez cover for you.”

 

“No I-”

 

“Allen when you get sick it gets bad. Go home and rest, stop it before it gets worse.” It was actually a good idea. Barry wasn’t up for working and he honestly just didn’t want to see anyone right now.

 

“Alright.” Barry gathered his things and left, quickly slipping out without looking at anyone or saying a word. He headed straight to his apartment and locked the door. After sending a quick text to Iris and Joe he finally let himself cry.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHA I bet you thought it was going to be a happy ending. Too bad.


End file.
